Tidings of a lost soul
by matash21
Summary: Mulder seeks the help from Melinda after he dies and in order to move on into the light he needs to send Scully an important message.
1. The lost soul

_**This is my first ever cross-over story so I do not know how it is, I feel this story is quite original.  
Spoilers: X-files: this is not happening.  
Rating: At the moment it would be I think a T  
Happy readings. **_

* * *

Melinda and Jim sat down at the kitchen table with a game of stratego. Overall it had been a ghost free day for Melinda and she was feeling rather relaxed after a nice day at work with Delia. She had rummaged around in the closet when she got home from work and came across an old box of stratego tucked away at the back, remembering how much she loved to play it as a child she got it out and placed it on the kitchen table. When Jim got home he saw the game on the kitchen table and his face lit up, remembering all the times he had played it with is father and his brother when he was a small boy.

"You ready for a butt whooping honey?" He asked as he grabbed Melinda from behind and dipped her down, placing a kiss upon her sweet lips.

"I wouldn't be so sure." She kissed him back.

Jim put Melinda back on her feet. "What's for dinner?" he asked smelling the air.

"Southern fried chicken wraps and salad." She replied, getting the bowl of salad out of the fridge and setting it on the table.

"Sounds lovely, need any help?" He asked, leaning over and giving her another kiss on the mouth.

Melinda mumbled into their kiss before he released. "No. Why don't you go shower and get changed." She said in return.

"Want to join me?" He asked.

"I'm going to pass." She replied.

"Ghost problems?" He pondered, looking around the kitchen.

"Nope. Just want to make dinner perfect, the chicken will be done soon, don't want it to burn." She replied with an apologetic kiss and he accepted her apology.

Jim went up and showered whilst Melinda stayed down with the cooking. Mel set the table, lit a few candles and opened a fresh box of red wine from the fridge and setting it on the table. Moments later the beeper went off in the kitchen, telling Melinda that the chicken was ready; she took it out the oven and cut it finely into little strips before putting it in a bowl and placing it on the table among the salad. Melinda had to have a quick preparation before Jim came down (which wouldn't be too long because he was out the shower a little over five minutes ago) the preparation was getting two large wine glasses from the cupboard and placing the also onto the table, dimming the lights slightly to make the mood more romantic and putting on some romantic music; finding an old crimson dove album and putting it on, remember the first time she heard the album it send shivers up her spine, and plus it was one of Jim's favourite bands. Jim walked down the stairs not moments later, dressed smart-casual, wearing a blue button down shirt and a pairs of black slacks, he walked over to Melinda with a smile and granted her another kiss before they both sat down and started on dinner.

They had finished eating the chicken wraps when Melinda got up and walked over to the fridge, taking the plates and cutlery used to the sink before getting out two nicely presented slices of chocolate caramel shortcake, Jim's favourite. Mel walked back over to the table where Jim was now standing up and walking over to her, arms out in front as he graced her with an embrace.

"What's wrong honey?" He asked kissing her tenderly.

"Nothing, just wanted to tell you I love you." She kissed him back, placing her head into the crook of his neck, swaying to the music which turned into slow dancing to the song 'I'm running away'.

After the song, Melinda got the desert off the side in the kitchen and brought it to the table; sitting down to eat it with Jim. After they had finished cleaning up Jim went and put on another song 'Savage Garden – I knew I loved you'.

"May I have this dance?" Jim offered his hand to Melinda who was sitting on a dining chair and she accepted and so she got up and danced with him; moulding herself into the crook of his neck as they swayed to the music.

"I love you Mel." He whispered into her ear, making the hairs on the back of her neck to stand.

"I love you too." She whispered back, leaning up and kissing him soft yet passionate and he kissed back, pushing his tongue through and asking for access into her mouth and of course she accepted, greeting his tongue with hers. Melinda moved her hands up into Jim's hair, tugging at tuffs as Jim starting butterfly kissing from her jaw to her neck, sucking upon her jugular until bulbous purple spots began to form, moaning into her kisses Mel kept gripping tighter onto Jim's hair.

"Excuse me, can you help me?" From behind Jim a spirit appeared. Mel kept trying to shoo him away so that she could continue with Jim but he just wouldn't go.

"Is there a problem here Mel?" Jim stopped and looked up at Mel who was shooing the ghost with her hands.

"We have a visitor." She simply announced and little disappointed.

"Now?" He said. "You sure chose a good time." He said to the ghost and the ghost acknowledged him.

"I'm sorry." She kissed him apologetically. "How about you get ready upstairs and I'll join you once I pass this one into the light?" She kissed him again.

"Okay." He replied, starting for the stairs.

Melinda was now alone with the ghost, his face was pale and his eyes were dull grey, 3 scars were imminent on his cheeks, equal on both sides. Melinda could see the pain reflect in his eyes, the torment he had endured.

"Can you see the light?" She asked him.

"No - Are you Melinda Gordon?" He enquired, Melinda stared back in disbelief.

"Yes - How do you know my name? Who are you?" She requested from the tortured soul.

"I know of you. Truth be told I am fascinated in what you can do." He smiled at her.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" Melinda asked doubtfully.

"No. I need to pass a message onto my partner. I need to tell her that I love her." He continued.

"Who are you and what happened to you?" She asked again a little more impatient.

"My name is Special Agent Fox Mulder from the FBI and - I was abducted by aliens." ...

* * *

**_Should I continue this story or quit whilst I'm ahead? Please review I really want to know what you think._**


	2. The man who can't be moved

_So chapter 2 is here... at the moment I am seriously in love with ghost whisperer..._

* * *

"Jim! Jim get down here now!" Melinda yelled up the stairs.

Not a second passed before Jim came rushing down the stairs, guns ablaze; worry imminent in his eyes. He stopped at the bottom of the stairs and scanned the room looking for Melinda, he found her in the shadowed corner of the living room. With no sign that she was in any real distress or immediate danger the worry relinquished from his eyes and in its place shone relief. Melinda's eyebrows rose in shock as she stared at Jim who was standing starker's at the bottom of the stairs. Melinda walked out of the shadows and moved closer towards Jim, her eyebrows still aroused.

"Come at a bad time?" Fox Mulder asked, looking at Jim before shielding his eyes from the sight.

"Yeah, you think?" Melinda replied, turning around to address Fox Mulder whom was still backed in the shadows.

Jim's eyebrow now rose slightly. "We're not alone, are we?" He asked now slightly red in the face.

"No. No we are not." Melinda simple retorted.

"I'll go get changed then shall I?" He said stiffly.

"If you wouldn't mind!" Fox Mulder replied still shielding his eyes.

"Our guest would appreciate it, yes." Melinda smiled at Jim who smiled back embarrassingly.

Jim ran back up the stairs to get changed whilst Melinda went over to the couch and sat down facing Fox Mulder. Moments later Jim came back down stairs now wearing a pair of black boxers and a loose New York Nick's tee. Melinda patted the space on the couch next to her indicating to Jim that she wanted him to sit down; and so Jim sat down in the space next to Melinda.

"So... what exactly do you need me for?" Jim asked Melinda.

"I'm hoping for your expertise. This man is claiming to belong to the FBI." Melinda cautiously said.

"The FBI, as in Washington DC?" Jim replied, this time addressing Fox Mulder.

"Yes." Fox Mulder replied.

"Yes." Melinda repeated so that Jim could hear.

"My father and I visited the J Edgar Hoover building when I was little..." Jim trailed off. "You're pretty far from you're home turf then aren't you?" He continued.

"Yes I am, only because I'm hoping to get some help from Melinda here." Fox Mulder looked at Melinda, his pain staking eyes piecing to her core, his pale pastel skin bore the scars of his struggles, and Melinda knew that she needed to help him, no matter what.

"He wanted to find me, he needs my help." She replied to Jim from Fox.

"Okay, what is you're name?" Jim asked Fox Mulder.

"His name is Fox Mulder." Melinda silenced.

"Please, just call me Mulder – I even made my parents called me Mulder, my work colleagues – Scully." He trailed off looking lost.

"Just call him Mulder." Melinda repeated.

"Okay, Mulder – What happened to you?" Jim asked intently.

"When I was alive I worked on a special unit of the FBI called the X-files, my partner (Dana Scully) and I tracked down unexplained and unsolved cases leading to the paranormal, many times we experienced phenomenal encounters and my partner was even given a disease in order to get to me. Throughout my years on the X-files I came to believe that a government conspiracy was taking place involving those covering up the tracks of alien encounters for instance in Roswell, New Mexico in 1947. From there I believe incidences such as abductions have taken place. In May Scully and I resurfaced case from 1991, this case lead us to Oregon where many ex-abductees were being taken from their homes and found months later – dead. I was abducted in Bellefleur Oregon on the 21st of May and tested upon on an alien spaceship. Three months later I was brought back and dumped in a field where I was barely alive and taken in by a group of UFO enthusiast who would try and help me. Little did I know that my partner was hot on my trail but got to me too late, and the rest - as they say – is history." Mulder peered at Melinda hoping she would believe him; after all it was far from rational, but then again so was the gift Melinda had speaking to spirits.

"What is he saying?" Jim asked.

"He says that – that, I'm not really sure how to put it into words... He was abducted by aliens..." Melinda paused and looked awkwardly at Jim and then looked back at Mulder.

"I know it sounds crazy, but is it anymore crazy then you being able to talk to me?" Mulder intruded. Melinda looked at Mulder, his eyes painful mirrors of what happened to him, and she nodded.

"What can we do to help you cross over?" Melinda finally spoke.

"I need you to get in contact with my partner Dana Scully, she needs to know that I'm here, she needs to remember the happiness we shared in the time we had together, that the last couple of months of my life were the happiest of my life." Mulder smiled at Melinda, "You've got a great husband here. I wish I could have met the same commitment when I was alive, now I'll never get the chance to."

"Mulder, I'm sure she knows how you feel for her, if the connection you had was so special I'm sure she felt it, and knew that you loved her." Melinda smiled back.

"I'm going to go watch over her now; I shall come and find you again when I know the time is ready. Goodbye for now Melinda Gordon." With that Mulder disappeared to watch over his partner and by the sounds of it lover, Dana Scully.

"He's gone." Melinda whispered numbly.

"So, what do we need to do now in order to cross him over?" Jim asked.

"We need to find the woman he desires to let his heart out to, Dana Scully. She was his partner on the X-files; I presume she is still working on them without him." Melinda cuddled next to Jim; the thought of anything like that ever happening to Jim scarred her, her heart wept for Mulder; not being able to tell the person you truly love that you do actually love them before you die must be heart wrenching. Although Melinda didn't like to get too personal with the spirits she tried to cross-over, some just tugged upon her heartstrings and she couldn't help but feel for them; Mulder was one of them.

"So what are you going to do?" Jim asked, kissing the crown of Melinda's head.

"The only thing I can do." Melinda paused. "Find Dana Scully."

"So...?" Jim queried.

"So I owe Delia an extra long vacation for leaving her in the shop whilst I go to Washington DC." Melinda replied.

* * *

**_So tell me what you think... I know it's a cross-over and hardly anyone reads them but please review._**


	3. Every time we touch

_**Chapter 3 is here! (Not that anyone care really) The song which goes with this would be: Every time we touch (slow version)- Cascada. Enjoy!**_

* * *

My eyes forever sting, all of the night and all of the day, crying for him because he did not return to me, our baby. Every time a crack appears in the windshield it will eventually shatter like my heart it weeps, but we shall rejoice again... maybe. For his battle bore the scars on his grim ridden face, his eyes a sunken malice. For he was my price and I his princess, we lived happily in a palace. Alas my poor aching heart is now screaming, a blade, a knife, swish, quick; if only I was dreaming. His death marks the start of a final yearning, a dream deep in my weeping heart, the time had come I had not wished, for us to woefully part. The scent upon your pillow is fading into the night, if only the secret with which I seek is written in plain sight. Was this a gift from the lord for sticking to my faith? Or was this a cruel act of science, in my womb an alien place. Mulder how much I miss you and for you I tearfully mourn, your blunders and your beliefs, for you I had no time to warn. They wanted you for tests and took you, now we have a baby is it fate? But they brought you back at the brink of death and when we found you it was too late. Now you are six feet under, a stone which bares your grace, now every night, I close my eyes, dream, sleep; I can still even see your face.

The essence of dawn arrives through the window and I feel the ache in my heart of stone swell and throb as I rub my eyes and sigh longingly to fell you close. I roll over and stare at the blank side of the bed which is still is still crumpled to your usual body the heart aching reminder that you will not simply walk through the door. Tears well in my eyes again as I clutch your empty pillow to my face, inhaling deeply the scent of profound loneliness and your musk, I reluctantly shudder. Clasping my swollen stomach with my vacant hand as I inhale your last essence of being on your pillow, I cry. I miss you. I long for you. It has been four months since I saw you lying lifeless on the floor, nothing but a blanket shielding you from the harshness of nature, your pale face a timeline of your death. The small being of life growing inside of me, a painful memory which was Mulder, as I buried you a small piece of me died along with you. Buried. Gone.

"This tiny being inside of me. A baby. This baby. Our baby. This child is a miracle Mulder." I whisper, clutching the pillow tighter as the tears make a break for it down my cheeks. "Our baby is a miracle." I repeat stroking my stomach.

I finally lose the fighting battle of the usual tiredness and roll onto my side, falling into an unconscionable sleep. Your scarred face staring back at me with your deep green glazed eyes.

Melinda stood at the foot of the steps at the J. Edgar Hoover building in Washington DC staring up the dozen and a half American flags flickering in the cool Maryland breeze. Melinda had left for DC early this morning and had just arrived at the FBI headquarters to seek out Dana Scully so that she could help Mulder with his unfinished business. Melinda inhaled for three seconds before exhaling again, no matter how many times she had done this, she couldn't get over the fact that some people still thought she was mad, bonkers, a loony. Convulsions rang over her whole body as she made the first step, and then the second; before she could turn herself around she was already walking through the front doors and approaching the receptionist.

"Good morning, Ma'am. How may I help you?" the receptionist behind the desk smiled.

Melinda stopped and thought for a moment about how to say it without sounding completely nuts. "I'm looking for Special Agent Dana Scully, I've been informed that I can find her here." She spoke nervously.

The receptionist went silent for a while, staring at Melinda. "May I ask why?" The receptionist finally questioned as if she could see through Melinda like glass.

Melinda swallowed hard; her throat dry and sore. "I have something from Fox Mulder to give to her..." Melinda trailed off slightly as the receptionist turn her expression to sorrow.

"Fox... Fox Mulder is – is dead." The receptionist retorted angst in her eyes.

"I am aware..." Melinda replied. "It's something he gave me before he vanished; I haven't had the chance to come down here to give it to Agent Scully since they found him." Melinda lied slightly.

The receptionist stared slightly confused back at Melinda and then typed something into her computer. "Agent Scully has not turned up for work today I'm afraid." The receptionist looked up at Melinda reading off the computer.

"Thank you for your time anyway." Melinda replied with a smile before turning away and walking back through the front door and walking down the stairs.

Melinda approached her car and hopped in, staring around cautiously she pulled out into the ring road and called out.

"Fox Mulder?" Melinda beckoned, hoping Mulder would hear her.

Before Melinda knew it Mulder was sat in the passenger seat next to her.

"You called?" Mulder asked.

"Yes. As you can see, I'm here in DC trying to find your beloved partner, but there is no luck at the office, Boss, any suggestions?" Melinda asked.

"Try her apartment, if not try mine." Mulder replied before vanishing, in his place a small bit of paper was now situated. Melinda picked it up and glanced at the words on the paper. Not believing her eyes.

_Scully's address: Apartment No. 35, 3170 West 53 Rd., Maryland_

_My address: , Apartment No. 42, Georgetown, Virginia 23242_

_Thanks. Mulder._

Melinda punched the first address into her satellite navigation system (sat-nav) and it loaded before she headed off for the closest residence which was Scully's.

Melinda pulled up next to the small apartment complex and got out of the car, walking up to the building she looked for number 35 on the buzzer system and pressed it, again and again but no one seemed to respond and she eventually gave up. Scully walked back over to her car and started the engine; still parked she set up Mulder's address in the sat-nav but before she got anywhere an older looking woman came looking for Scully too and so Melinda got out the car to try and confront her.

"Good afternoon, Ma'am." Melinda greeted.

"Afternoon?" The older woman replied giving Melinda a disgruntled look.

"I happened to notice that you were trying to reach Dana Scully in her apartment." Melinda beckoned.

"Yes, I'm her mother, Margret Scully." The older woman retorted. "Why, has something happened to her?" A pure look of horror and dismay appeared on Mrs. Scully's face.

"Oh no Mrs. Scully, I'm actually trying to find her as well." Melinda smiled.

"Thank God. I mean, after her partner was found dead a few months back I worry that she might be next." A flash of relief ran across Margret Scully's face.

"I've actually come here to give her something from Agent Mulder actually." Melinda murmured.

"Such a lovely Man. He cared very much for Dana. Ever since his death she hasn't been herself and she sees like a whole different person." Margret sighed. "I think she loved him." She shrugged.

"Yes well if you happen to see her will you give her my cell phone number." Melinda asked, pulling out a small piece of paper where she jotted down her cell phone number.

"Sure." Margret took the paper from Melinda and looked at it.

"Thank you. It was nice to meet you." Melinda called back as she waded towards her car.

Melinda approached the car and put the keys in the ignition before heading off for Mulder's apartment in Georgetown a whole three hours away.

As Melinda pulled up towards the apartment block she inhaled and her whole body convulsed slightly, she was nervous and she waited until she felt she was ready. Finally, Melinda plucked up the courage to get out the car and headed for the door, luckily some old woman was bringing her garbage out and so Melinda just slid through the door without having to press the buzzer. Melinda stared around the apartment numbers to see what floor Mulder's apartment would be on and got into the elevator. Scully got out on every floor seeking number 42 until she met a woman in the hallway of the first floor.

"Excuse me Ma'am do you know where I can find apartment 42?" Melinda asked.

"Yes sweetie it's just down the hall here at the end on the left." The old woman replied with a smile.

Melinda headed down the hall for Mulder's apartment. She waited and trembled slightly before she knocked. _Knock knock knock. _Before long Melinda was face to face with the woman presumed to be Scully, her eyes were ringed with sore red eyes and her stomach was protruding through her top slightly. At that instant Melinda knew that Scully was pregnant.

"Hello?" Dana Scully answered.

* * *

**I've got 2, maybe 3 more chapters to this story and then I will finish all my other x-files ones... and even start a CSI (Sidle/Grissom) fanfic... **


	4. Goodbye my lover

_**This chapter is in memory of my late friend Tom who passed away. May you rest in peace. 31/05/94- 15/04/11  
**__**The two songs which go with this chapter are: Goodbye my love - James Blunt and Wait for me - Theory of a deadman.**_

* * *

"Dana Scully?" Melinda looked haphazardly over at the pregnant woman with deep auburn hair who answered the door.

"Who wants to know?" Scully glared at Melinda through hurt pebbled eyes.

"I'm Melinda Gordon. I don't exactly know how to say this – but I have a message from Fox Mulder."

Scully's face turned frail, the false smile upon her pasty face vanished whilst her eyes sunk deeper into her face. "Oh." She merely replied blankly. "Please come in."

Scully pulled the door open and walked inside, Melinda closely trailing behind her and she closed the door as she entered.

"Please sit." Scully ushered Melinda over to the couch. "Do you want anything to drink, some tea, coffee?" Scully asked.

"Just some water if you wouldn't mind." Melinda replied as she sat down.

Scully walked into the kitchen and protruded not a minute later with two large glasses of water before cautiously sitting next to Melinda on the couch.

"So, Melinda, how exactly did Mulder give you thins message?"

"He came to my house last night, insisting that I came to find you to tell you the truth." Melinda simply stated.

"Well that's a little bit of an inconvenience – considering – considering..." Scully paused.

"He's dead." Melinda finished off Scully's sentence. "I know what you're thinking – that I'm completely nuts." Melinda continued.

Scully's eyes were about to spill over with tears because she couldn't accept the fact that Mulder was dead and wasn't coming back but before Melinda could see Scully break down with grief she sullenly walked off into the kitchen, Melinda followed wearily behind her.

Scully walked over to the sink and dampened a tea towel before setting it on her red bulbous eyes. For about five minutes Scully stood with her hands either side of the kitchen sink with her head down breathing deeply, trying to shake the withered leaf feeling after grief, her heart an aching pit of despair after the only man she loved in the world was gone; he wasn't coming back no matter how much she prayed to god.

Melinda finally walked over to Scully and placed a comforting hand upon her shoulder; Scully peered up at Melinda but moved as quickly as Melinda placed her hand. Moving to the other end of the kitchen Scully built her defence system back up again after her little grief mishap and placed her hands on her hips, staring intently over at Melinda.

"Melinda." Scully coughed slightly. "I can't see how Mulder came to 'visit' you yesterday, when clearly there is no way of him being able to do so due to the fact that he is six foot under in a family grave with his mother, father and sister. So how exactly did he give you this 'message?' " Scully insisted, anger building in her tone.

"His spirit appeared to me." Melinda simply retorted.

"His spirit?" Scully sceptically reposted.

"Yes. I know it sounds nuts but you have to believe me, in order for Mulder to cross over into the light he needs a chance to repent his unfinished business." Melinda pleaded.

"I've had just about enough of this! GET OUT!" Scully shouted pointing toward the door.

"Please listen to me, what if I could tell you something only Mulder knew about you?"

"I mean it, please get out of here!" Scully shouted.

Melinda was down to her last chance of trying to persuade Scully that Mulder was earth bound and trying to communicate with her, his last chance to tell her how he feels, well felt about her. At that very moment Mulder appeared at the far end corner of the kitchen, he was staring at the red eyed furious Scully.

"Tell her – tell her that in Florida we chased moth men through the forest and I got attacked and I wanted it to rain sleeping bags so I could get warm or in her words, 'lucky'." Mulder told Melinda.

"He's here. He said that in Florida you chanced moth men and when he got attacked he wanted it to rain sleeping bags so he could get warm or in your words 'lucky'." Melinda repeated what Mulder had previously said.

Scully contemplated whether Mulder was actually appearing to Melinda, whether she was telling the truth. She was torn. She just stood and stared at Melinda who was looking over at the far end of the kitchen, staring over at the spirit of Mulder.

"Tell her... that Jeremiah was a ball frog." Mulder added.

Melinda stared at Mulder with a Scully identical raised eyebrow. "Okay." She nodded before staring over at Scully. "He tells me to tell you... that Jeremiah was a ball frog?"

Scully raised both her eyebrows in disbelief, 'how could anyone else have known that I had sung that to him that night?' she debated with herself. "How are you getting this information?" She asked finally.

"As I said before, he is here with us." Melinda said, pointing over to the far corner of the kitchen.

"Mulder - If you really are here. I – I." Scully paused. "That night it wasn't a mistake. Look what I got out of it." Scully smiled placing a hand upon her pregnant stomach. "If only you were here to bare this child with me." Tears started to well in Scully's eyes again but this time she didn't try to hide them.

Mulder walked over to Scully his hand out stretched so that he could touch her stomach and with his other hand he tried to stoke the tear off her cheek. Scully felt a strange tingling sensation and stared over at Scully in disbelief, Melinda smiled and with an added nod Scully knew that Mulder was with them.

"Mulder. There is so much you need to know." Scully sobbed. "I miss you so much; my life is an empty shell without you."

"I'm always going to be with you Scully. Whenever you want me just think of me." Mulder moved his hand up and placed it where Scully's heart would be.

"He says that he will always be with you, in your heart. Whenever you want him, just think of him. He will be with you as long as you want his memory to live on." Melinda smiled at the now blubbering Scully.

"Mulder, it's so hard to live day-to-day without you here by my side, brightening up my day. A reason for me to follow you beyond the reason of scientific explanation, the only truth I need – the only truth I need you to know is – I love you." Scully simply uttered as her hand rested gently upon her stomach.

Melinda herself was on the edge of tears, this topic of romance always played woefully upon her heartstrings, so close to home with Jim and their life together.

"That's what I wanted to tell you Scully, before I left for Oregon. I love you too." Mulder replied, the scars on his face had vanished and his eyes no longer lingered pain and suffering but now happiness and fulfilment.

"Wow. Is that for me? It's so bright." Mulder stared into the hallway, only he could see the light which was intended for him, the light for crossing over into.

"Yes. It's for you. It means that you're ready to cross over." Melinda smiled at Mulder staring between Scully and the white light in the hallway.

"What's happening?" Scully asked confused.

"He's ready to cross over into the light." Melinda replied, wiping away a tear which fell from her eye.

"Tell her." Mulder said. "Tell her before I go."

"He says that he wanted to tell you before he went off to Oregon, he loves you." Melinda mimicked.

Scully smiled but she couldn't hold back another wave of tears as they flooded from her eyes. "Wait for me Mulder, on the other side. I'll love no one else."

"I promise Scully. I'll be waiting but don't get here to quick, live a long life, fulfil the life of our child. I love you Dana Katherine Scully. I'll wait for you because I love you and I always will in this life and whatever may come after. You're the only one for me." Mulder took a step towards the light taking a last longing look at Scully - the love of his life - before he finally circum to the white light which beckoned him.

A pressure was lifted from Scully's chest and she looked confusingly around the kitchen then back at Melinda.

"He's gone." Melinda said. "He wanted me to tell you that he will be waiting for you as long as it takes you to get to him but you must live a fulfilled life with your child. He said that you're you only one for him." Melinda smiled as she took a step toward Scully who had now fully broken down in tears.

Melinda placed her hand on Scully's shoulder but this time Scully did not move, she merely embraced the moment before she transferred a smile to Melinda, mouthing 'thank you'. Melinda merely smiled back and embraced this moment with her newly found believer and she'd like to think most of all a friend.

_Finis_

* * *

Thank you for reading this story. Please review.


End file.
